Capturing The Twelve Ghosts
by lenka-m2002
Summary: Retells the story of the 13 ghosts and how they were caught. Rated "R" for violence and some language.
1. Default Chapter

******************* THE FATAL ARROW *******************  
  
The little boy stood on the lawn and looked at his house sadly, cursing the minutes ticking by, distancing him from his family. He looked through the window into his room. There was a rocking horse and next to it.. his beloved Stetson hat. He loved it so much, loved to rock on the horse, pretend to be like them, the cowboys on TV. In his seven years of life, he had fallen in love with the cowboys and wanted to be just like them. But now.  
  
He saw his mother and father looking for him. when all of a sudden, his friend ran up to them. He saw he was screaming in agony, his mother's face paled and his father's eyes shut tightly. "Billy's dead, Billy's dead!" That was this boy's name. This boy was no longer on earth as a living being. Billy remembered what had brought him here. the desire to be as macho as his friend, Danny. Danny got them a new real bow and arrow and suggested they play Cowboys and Indians! Billy was so excited! Now he could become his heroes! His mother warned him, "Billy, don't play with real bow and arrow. don't shoot it into the air!" But Billy, being the brat he always was, dismissed his mom's warnings.  
  
Billy and Danny went outside on the lawn and what did they do? They shot arrows into the air. Billy loved it and enjoyed himself immensely, but the next thing he remembered was the cursed arrow shooting up into the air at the wrong angle. Billy watched, frozen with fear, he couldn't move. He heard his friend's voice, but it sounded like from a mile away. Then he felt the sharp arrow's point piercing his forehead, the pain was incredible. The arrow protruded his skull, the strength of the force had sent it into his brain. Billy held his hands instinctively to his wound and the last thing he saw was his hands full of thick blood pouring from his forehead. He died instantly.  
  
And now, he watched his parents and Danny screaming over his dead body, the grass soaked with fresh blood, the arrow still embedded in his forehead. He was angry and sad - he didn't live no more, he was nothing more than a spirit wandering the Earth. Tears of frustration stung his eyes. "I am here," he repeated to his parents. He wished he had been good to his mother and listened to her. Now he would still be able to hold her, to hear her gentle voice. How stupid he was, listening to his friend more than to his mother! With this depressing thought he wandered off into the darkness of his lawn.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was exactly a year since Billy's death. His parents went on a visit to Billy's grandmother. They had left him all alone on the lawn. "How could they?" Billy thought. "Have they already forgotten me?" He clenched his fist where he held his little tomahawk. The arrow was still in his forehead, the blood had dried though. He didn't feel any pain now, he wasn't a human anymore. The second the arrow had pierced his head, the pain had been unbearable, a sharp pressure on his brain. Within seconds, he was dead. But now, his head had stopped hurting and that made him even more frustrating. He would rather be kept alive on machines in a hospital, than this silence and loneliness in this world of spirits.  
  
That evening, he was standing on the darkened lawn and looked inside his house. There was no light for his parents had left for a weekend. Suddenly, he received a special visit from somebody he didn't know..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Cyrus and his team members set up speakers transmitting Latin spells to catch their first ghost. "This ghost should not be harmful to us," Cyrus told them, "he is just a little boy who shot himself with an arrow a year ago." The Latin spells began luring First Born Son into the containment cube. Rafkin, Cyrus' assistant, put on his viewers, as did many other team members. Suddenly, something shaped up in front of them. It was a silhouette of a small boy, holding a tomahawk. His forehead was pierced with an arrow. Rafkin gasped. "Th-th-there he is." he pointed to the ghost.  
  
The boy slowly approached them, lured by the sound of the spells. He lifted his tomahawk as a warning, but he was too weak to fight the ghost hunters. He politely walked into the containment cube. The glass doors swung shut and in that instant, First Born Son became mad, realizing that they had tricked him. He wanted to stay here on the lawn, watching his parents every night.. in the meantime, they had caught him, like a wild animal and shut him in a small glass cube! Billy beat on the glass with his tomahawk, in desperate hopes to free himself, but nothing helped. The team members took off their viewers and that meant no hope for Billy. The can't see him now, they don't care. He could beat on the glass and nobody would see him or release him. He lost the battle. 


	2. Torso

******* TORSO *******  
  
It was very late. Around midnight - and Jimmy Gambino was doing his greatest hobby. Playing a game of poker with his friends. He was obsessed, yes. He had been playing poker every night now for months and months. Staying out late and winning or losing in poker kept him alive and noticed. His comrades had nicknamed him "The Gambler". Tonight was a big game. This was his night and Jimmy was determined to win!  
  
"Well, Jimmy, what d'ya bet tonight? Your wife? Kids?" His opponent taunted him. Jimmy just inhaled and replied, "you know I have none, you son of a bitch." He was angry he kept reminding him of his otherwise unhappy life. He lived on poker and that's all he had. He felt furious with him and suddenly he felt a fire in his eyes - he didn't want to win. he needed to win. I will show them that I am nobody to mess around with! "I am betting my shirt." he stated. His opponent nodded, pleased with the bet. He looked over his cards and smiled - the cards looked good!  
  
The game was in full swing - it was two o'clock in the morning. Jimmy was tired but he didn't give up. His opponent was winning. Jimmy could see that and it made him even more determined. Sweat began to pour down his forehead. His opponent winked at his friends, his eyes saying, "See? I'm gonna win!" Jimmy wiped his forehead and his opponent laid the cards on the table. Jimmy could see the perfect score. He closed his eyes. Jimmy had lost.  
  
His opponent leaned towards Jimmy and breathed into his face. "Well Jimmy, I wanna see your shirt here in five minutes." He sneered and Jimmy felt like punching him! He slowly nodded, beaten. He glanced at the door of the room. It was slightly ajar. People had stopped noticing him and he decided to do the unthinkable. Maybe he could keep his shirt, after all it was the last thing he had. He sneaked outside slowly, pausing every few seconds to make sure that nobody had noticed him.  
  
He held his breath the whole time. When he was outside, he took of running. He shouldn't have done that, though. Soon after he had left the bar, he looked back quickly. There was a violent angry mob of twenty people, led by his opponent, Jack. These people turned into savages and ran after him, wielding axes and knifes. Jimmy caught his breath and ran as fast as he could.  
  
It was almost twenty minutes since Jimmy had taken of running, the mob was slowly catching up with him and that made him nervous. He could see their crazed faces and he didn't want to imagine what they would do to him once they caught him. He looked back, the mob was taking him over. He pumped his legs faster, he couldn't do it anymore - he was tired. Somebody made a grab at him and that almost knocked him down. He looked back and saw a sharp axe falling down on his head. The other side of the axe (not the sharp edge) hit him in the neck and Jimmy fell forward, with the angry mob falling on top of him. He felt their force and cold sweat broke out on his face.  
  
The mob tied him up and Jack, their leader, stood above Jimmy, who lay on the ground, dirty and sweaty. He was breathing hard. "So, Jimmy, you didn't wanna be fair right? You wanted to run off, breaking your bet? I'll show you how I punish jerks who don't keep bets." With that he swung his sharp axe, this time aiming with the blade. Jimmy's eyes widened as he saw the axe aimed at his legs. "Nooooooo!!" he cried as the axe chopped off his left leg. He cried and screamed with incredible pain. The blood spurted from his wound and covered everybody around. It even splashed on his face. He felt weak and squirmed wildly on the ground. The mob seemed to enjoy his torture. Jack laughed loudly. "This is just the beginning, Jimmy." Then he lifted his bloody axe again into the air. His hands were red with fresh blood. Jimmy still screamed, not paying attention to Jack's cruel words. When he saw the axe in the air again, he screamed as loud as he could. "Please somebody stop him!! Nooo!" He pleaded with the mob, but nobody moved. The axe struck down again and cut off Jimmy's right leg. The fresh blood flooded his entire body again. And the pain was twice as bad as before. He couldn't believe they would be able to do this to him - make him suffer so much! He clenched his hands, but the pain didn't go away. Within minutes he lay in a pool of blood.  
  
Then the mob prepared for a final step. To make him stop screaming, Jack lifted his axe for one last strike and this time he hit his neck, as hard as he could. The head rolled on the ground and Jimmy blinked for the last time. Blood flowed out like a river from the headless neck. The mob wrapped him in a cellophane and quickly took off running back to the bar and Jimmy's body was left there to decay. This was the moment when Jimmy ceased being Jimmy and became Torso. Headless, legless - just torso, wrapped in pieces of cellophane.  
  
Torso lifted itself up on its arms and picked up its rotting head. It left its legs where they were and trundled into the dark forest for some peace and quiet. It couldn't believe what had just happened - Jimmy had died and what was left of him? Just a torso that could barely move. It was probably invisible and nobody could ever communicate with it. All that he longed for now, was an eternal peace on earth.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Few years later, there was a big commotion in front of the forest. Cyrus shouted at his team assistants to set up the cage for the capture of their second ghost, The Torso. "I need that torso!! I give don't give a shit about his legs, the torso is what I need!" He shouted and shouted and no wonder everybody was so fucking irritated that they all had terrible headaches. The energy coming from Torso was incredibly strong that Rafkin was suffering from a killer migraine. He saw flashes of violent images, a man running, screaming, fresh blood flowing thickly from his open neck wound. Rafkin winced. "That's him, that's Jimmy Gambino," he confirmed.  
  
Latin spells started to be transmitted through the air. The Torso trundled out of the dark forest, holding its decapitated head. It moved slowly, no wonder for its legs had been chopped off. Torso walked into the containment cube slowly and reluctantly, but it was by far the least dangerous ghost. He didn't have any strength, how could he fight off such strong spells? As he walked into the cube, the doors shut tightly behind him and the second ghost had been captured!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: How did you like this chapter? Please tell me if it sucks or not. And if I got some facts about Jimmy wrong, please don't criticize me, because this is a FANFIC and I can write whatever I like right? ( Thanks for reading this FanFic. 


End file.
